This invention relates generally to a system for producing scattered monochromatic radiation, and more specifically to an arrangement for brightly illuminating granular irregularities on the planar surface by the use of a laser beam.
It has always been a problem in the prior art to clearly and brilliantly display and photograph the output of a laser beam. Standard prior art approaches to the problem include the use of atmospheric aerosol scattering techniques as well as the use of colloidal solutions. Neither of these techniques is satisfactory. In the case of atmospheric aerosol scattering intensities are normally quite small and not easily detectable. A colloidal solution, on the other hand, requires the use of a transparent tank and also tends to scatter and absorb such a great extent of the input radiation as to significantly reduce the available thru-put radiation.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a system for producing scattered monochromatic radiation.
A more particular object of the invention is to produce scattered monochromatic radiation which is brilliant and easily detectable.
An additional object of the invention is to provide for an illuminated laser beam without the necessity for transmitting such beam through a colloidal solution or aerosol atmosphere.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide brilliantly illuminated monochromatic light in a recognizable form or shape.
An additional object is to accurately illuminate fluid droplets which are disbursed on the surface of a planar base material.
An additional object is to clearly illuminate irregularities on the surface of a base material which have been produced by action of external physical stimuli.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for an x-y coordinate system utilizing two laser beams.